poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prison break-out/The rampage of a giant gingerbread man
Here the transcript for the prison break out in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek 2. the prison where Shrek and the gang are being held Donkey: I got to get out of here! I got to get out of here! You can't lock us up like this! Let me go! What about my Miranda rights? You’re supposed to say I have the right to remain silent. Nobody said I have the right to remain silent! Thomas: Donkey. You HAVE the right to remain silent. Shrek: Thomas is right, Donkey. But what you lack is the capacity. Cody Itsuka: Puss and I must hold on before the two of us go totally mad. Puss in Boots: Absolutamente. Pinocchio (Shrek): Shrek? Donkey? Ryan F-Freeman: in relief Man, are we glad to see you guys! Cody Itsuka: Too late. Shrek: Gingy! Pinocchio! Thomas: Get us out of here! of the mice lights a match and walks over to some dynamite to light it but falls into the cell Blind mice one: Oh! and the little pig light the fuse Bertram and Little pig: Fire in the (ze) hole! cover blows off. Pinocchio goes down the hold while the pigs hold onto strings. He do some tricks then gets tangled in his strings Gingy: sighs Look our below! slides down the string onto Pinocchio Shrek: Quick! Tell a lie! Pinocchio (Shrek): What should I say? Evil Anna: Anything. But, hurry! Donkey: Say something crazy like "I'm wearing ladies' underwear"! Pinocchio (Shrek): I'm uhh... wearing ladies' underwear. gang look confused Evil Ryan: Are you, bud? Pinocchio (Shrek): I most certainly am not! nose grows Percy: Looks like you certainly are if you ask me. Pinocchio (Shrek): I am not! Puss in Boots: What kind? Gingy: It’s a thong! Pinocchio (Shrek): Ow! They're briefs! Gingy: Are not! Pinocchio (Shrek): Are too! Gingy: Are not! Pinocchio (Shrek): Are too! Gingy: Here we go. Hang tight. [ Donkey: Ryan F-Freeman: Shrek: Yeah. Blind mouse: Excuse me. Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Puss! Blind Mouse: Pardom me, would you mind letting me out? spit the mouse out Puss in Boots: Sorry, Ryan. Shrek: Quit messing around. We've got to stop that kiss! Donkey: I thought you was going to let her go. Shrek: I was, but I can’t let them do this to Fiona. Donkey: Boom! That’s what I like to hear. Look who’s coming around! Crash Bandicoot: That is more like it. Bertram T. Monkey: I think we could get to the ball. Cody Itsuka: But that's impossible! We can't get to the castle. Puss in Boots: There's a moat and everything. Gingy: Well, folks, it looks like we're up a chocolate creek without a popsticle stick. sees Gingy Gingy: What? Ryan F-Freeman: Gingy, I have to ask you this. Do you still know the muffin man? Gingy: Oh sure, Ryan. He's down on Drury Lane. Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Because we are going to need flour. Shrek: You're right, Ryan. We are going to need flour. Lots and lots of flour. the Muffin Man's place, Shrek knocks on the door. The Muffin Man opens the door Muffin Man: Gingy! Gingy: Fire up the ovens, Muffin Man! We've got a big order to fill! see the Muffin Man's house as lightning strikes Mongo: laugh Gingy: It's alive! at Far Far Away, the ground shakes and the two people see the trees coming down and Donkey gallops with the gang following Donkey: whinnies Run, run, run, as fast as you can! Bertram T. Monkey: Make way for us and the Dazzling Princesses! [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts